The Dark Chaos Emerald Part 2
by Caz939
Summary: This story includes fan characters. It is based around the secret 8th chaos emerald. continued from The Dark Chaos Emerald Part 1 -ON HOLD-
1. Repairing

All four of them stood, frozen, staring at the blue fox who lay completely still on cold concrete floor of station square. The black and white cat was staring at the gun that he was holding in his gloved hands. He slowly lowered the gun, his hands shaking slightly. His dark blue eyes focussed on the mess he had made past the gun. He took in the scene around him, the other three were still staring, still frozen like statues. He looked towards Milley. The young girl felt him staring at her and flicked her long purple hair away from her chocolate brown eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry." Morpheus whispered. The cat the turned away and quickly placed his cold weapon into the back pocket of his pitch black jeans. His legs started to run, he wanted to get far away. He didn't want this mistake to haunt him, he just wanted to be free from all thoughts of his awful moment.

Milley watched as the traitor ran away from the scene of the crime, his grey and purple scarf blown behind him as he pelted down the street. Soon enough he was camouflaged into the dark night as he made his escape. Milley gazed back to the blue fox that was once her best friend. She took a deep breath in and slowly walked over to her.

Angel noticed Milley strolling over to Sapphire. "Milley? What are you going to do?" He asked as he placed one foot forward to follow her. She looked back at him and smiled. She then faced forward once more and knelt down next to the fox and pressed her bare hand against the wound. "No, Milley don't touch her!" He ran over and tried to pull her hand away.

Milley glared at him. "If you want her back... You have to trust me." Angel held her eyes for a moment. He then nodded and released his tight grip on her arm once more. Milley's facial expression lightened for a second but when her gaze fell back on to Sapphire she instantly turned serious.

Milley grabbed the dark chaos emerald that was now back to it's usual colour of black and held it above her hand that was already over the wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her power on to Sapphire. Slowly she breathed in and out. She blocked out all distractions.

The black and white fox knelt down next to Sapphire's body. His ocean blue eyes watched her intently. For what seemed like hours nothing happened. Suddenly Sapphire's leaf green eyes shot open, she quickly took a deep breath in and coughed a couple of times from the sudden intake. "Sapphire." Angel smiled. Milley allowed her hands to fall away from Sapphire's body. The wound was now merely a scar, although the fur around it was still a crimson red. Milley then fell to one side, onto Angel's lap. "Milley, Milley? Are you okay?" He started to shake her.

Sapphire sat up holding her head. "It's fine Angel. She's just warn out." Marina, ran behind Sapphire and hugged her by wrapping her thin pale arms around Sapphire's neck. "Ow, ow. Marina, I have only just been 'born' again. Achey!" Sapphire complained while smiling. Sapphire then brushed her light brown hair out of her face. "Hi again though." Angel was speechless. He had never witnessed anything like this before.

"We have to take the two of you back to the mansion." Marina told them. "After all, Milley is too weak to do anything at the moment and Sapphire is still getting her energy back, which may take a little while."

Marina stood up once more, her violet summer dress fell around the top of her knees. She rushed around Angel and gradually lifted Milley's weight off of his lap and held her limp arm around her own shoulders.

"Can you even stand up?" Angel asked Sapphire as he stood up himself. Sapphire watched him growing taller as he rose. She couldn't help but stare at him. She then realised she hadn't answered the question. Sapphire shook her head in answer to his question and to stop herself from staring at him any longer. Angel reached his arm out towards Sapphire who had remained sitting on the grimy floor. Sapphire gratefully grabbed his gloved hand and allowed him to pull her off the floor. As soon as she was forced to stand up, using her own strength she realised how weak she actually was and fell into Angel. He quickly caught her. Sapphire gazed up into his eyes and was about to say 'thank you' when she found that Angel was staring right back at her. She turned away quickly, blushing slightly. Angel let out a sigh and turned around. "Get on." He told her.

Sapphire gulped and wrapped her arms around his neck to lift herself onto his back. Angel felt Sapphire pulling herself on to his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. He folded his arms under her thin legs to ensure she didn't fall. "I'm not too heavy for you am I?" Sapphire asked nervously.

"Of course you're not." Angel turned his head so that Sapphire could see his dazzling smile.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens hit their ears. "Guys we have to get going. We don't want to be caught here." Marina shouted to the two foxes, struggling to get Milley onto her back. Angel nodded in agreement and started to run after her.

"Wait!" Sapphire stopped them quickly. "My blood, they'll be able to find me." Angel skidded to a stop and looked back at the stain on the floor.

Marina ran back to the two of them, with Milley now secure on her back. "Well, if we don't leave now they will find us faster." She was now struggling to shout over the sirens. Marina wrapped her hand around Angels thin wrist and pulled him a head of her, she then pushed him towards Milley's home. "Go." She demanded. Angel obeyed her and ran ahead. Marina looked back at the puddle of blood that once surrounded Sapphire. She thrust her hand towards it and it instantly vanished, as if it was never there.

She then made sure that Milley was secure on her back before she ran after the two foxes. "They will find out some day." Milley whispered in her ear.

"I know, but conserve your energy." Marina told her as they escaped from the police cars and arrived at Milley's mansion.


	2. Marina And Angel

Marina ripped the duvet from Milley's large bed. She folded it over several times so that she was able to hold it properly. She suddenly froze and stared across the room at nothing. She was concerned for the two girls downstairs, and it was obvious from her facial expression. Marina may have known that they would both be fine once they had rested, Sapphire would have her energy back in just a couple of days. Although Milley would be out for a lot longer, at least six months. Marina was also worried about Morpheus. What was going to happen to him? She knew he hadn't left any clues for the police... The police would never even find out that Sapphire had been killed. Hopefully Morpheus would one day come back to them. He should have known that Sapphire would live... He should have known not to run away.

Marina's thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking on Milley's bedroom door. "Marina?" Angel called, carefully pushing the door open. "Can I come in?"

Marina quickly rubbed her eyes to ensure that they were dry, she then walked over to the door and opened it. "Of course you can come in."

Angel smiled politely. "Do you want me to help?" He asked as he wandered into the room. "Woah. I think Milley is a bit too rich. This bedroom is huge!"

Marina chuckled at the fox's reaction. "You should see my room back home. It's even bigger." Angel's eyes widened as he looked at her. Marina laughed. "Come on we should take this duvet down to Milley. Could you grab four of those pillows for her? She likes pillows before you comment on how many there are."

"Sure thing." Angel clambered on to the bed and reached out to the hundreds of pillows piled into the middle of the bed. He instantly sank into the mattress. "I guess I should have predicted the sinking." He said as he chucked the four pillows behind him. He then twisted his body around and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He stayed still for a little while. "Marina... I'm going to leave for a while. Will you be able to take care of Sapphire and Milley for a couples of months?"

"What?" Marina couldn't believe he was leaving now. This was probably the one time that they needed him to stay! "Why? Where will you be going?" Angel smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." Angel whispered. He took the black emerald out of his pocket. It shimmered slightly as it hit the light. "This emerald is mine, so I caused this. I will go back to my home town and hide it so that no one can find it, that way no one can get hurt by it. I will also need to talk to Frost." He swallowed. "She is so going to kill me."

Marina sat next to him and dropped the duvet on the floor. "Whose Frost?" She asked. "You actually look almost scared of her." Marina laughed.

"Yeah, I really should be." Angel smiled as he put the corrupted emerald back into his pocket. He held his gloved hands together in front of him and stared down at them. "You know Amy Rose right?"

"Oh yeah! Milley accidently killed her back in high school. Of course we forced her to bring Amy back to life too." Marina admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... Frost is a lot like Amy. Amy is obsessed with Sonic right? And she would kill any fan girl who dared to go near him?" Marina nodded as Angel looked up at her. "It's the same with Frost and me, although I actually liked her up until now. So yeah, she is still my girlfriend." He smiled. "But... I like someone else now. I have for a little while, I have to admit. So I know I should break up with Frost, if I don't I will definitely be dead."

Marina smiled at him knowingly. "Okay. I get it. I wish you luck and I hope you come back all in one piece for this girl." Marina hugged him. "And come back soon, I can't look after an almost dead Milley for two months. I would die from the stress of it."

"Okay, I promise." Angel pulled away form Marina and picked up the four pillows that had been flung to the floor. "Lets take these down to Milley then." Marina nodded, picked up the duvet and followed Angel down two flights of stairs.

They walked into a dark room where they had left the two girls. Angel could see that Sapphire was already a sleep. She had curled up into a little ball with her head laying on her folded arms. Her fluffy tails were covering her body. "Heh, why did Sapphire have to be so-" Angel stopped himself by biting his lip. He could feel his cheeks going red, to distract himself he lay the four pillows under the sleeping Milley's head. "I really should go."

"Calm down Angel." Marina told him, pulling the duvet over Milley. She was pretending she hadn't heard what Angel had started to say. Angel let out a sigh of relief, believing that she hadn't heard. "You should sleep here tonight, then you can leave first thing tomorrow."

"No, I will be fine. I'll just go now. I have already packed a bag, while you were upstairs actually." Angel informed her as he swung the bag on to his back. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I will be back. I hope the two of them get their strength back soon. See you soon." Marina walked him to the front door and waved good-bye to him as he walked into the dark street. She shut the door behind him.

* * *

Angel walked down the long street. The houses on either side of the road looked pretty much identical, but he knew the address well. It was morning now, he was able to get some sleep on the bus back to his home town although he was still quite tired, and it seemed obvious.

He stopped in front of a large white dethatched house. The place looked exactly the same as he remembered it. He made his way down the cobbled path towards the front door. He took in a deep breath then rapped his knuckles lightly against the wooden door. A white fox answered the door seconds later. "Hello Frost." He whispered.


	3. The Break Up

Frost stared at Angel for a second. "Oh my God!" She shouted, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh I am so happy to see you!" Frost immediately threw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here? I thought you had moved to Wales!" She pushed away from him and stared into his ocean blue eyes. "I have missed you so much!" She said as she pulled him into yet another hug.

Angel gently pushed her away from him, so that he was able to talk. "Hey, it's good to see you too. I have missed you a lot." Frost invited Angel into her house. "What has everyone been up to without me?" He asked.

"Oh the usual really. Raimi is still attending those close combat classes." Frost lead Angel into a small room and sat him down on the sofa. "How is Wales? Have you made any new friends?" She asked as she collapsed on the sofa next to him and held his hand.

"Yeah quite a few. There's Milley, Sapphire, Marina and... Well my other friend has gone missing at the moment." Angel could feel Frost clutching his hand tightly. He pulled his hand away. He was certain she was tensing because he had made so many friends with girls. "Erm... Who does Raimi have as a partner instead of me then in the close combat classes?" Angel asked, determined to change subject.

"Hmm, I think his name was Andre. I have only really spoken to him once, they tend to go off by themselves quite a lot. He's a blue fox, he's quite new around here." Frost explained, she then noticed Angel fidgeting a lot. "What's wrong? You keep twitching." Angel looked at her frozen, making sure he didn't seem uneasy. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Okay." Angel said standing up. "I-we... Er." 'That's really not a sentence.' He thought to himself. Frost looked at him concerned. Angel sighed. "I can't go out with you anymore." He whispered. "It's kinda difficult with me living in a different country now." Frost's mouth dropped open. She didn't speak for a while and didn't move at all. "Frost?"

"W-why? I-I mean..." She stood up. "How can you leave me now? If that's the reason you're breaking up with me it's stupid. Why didn't you break up with me before you moved?!" Angel backed away from her as she started shouting but she just stepped forward. "It's one of those girls you've made friends with isn't it?"

"I'm- I'm sorry." He said as he backed into the wall. "But... Frost can we at least stay friends?"

"Friends!?" Frost shouted. She was right in front of Angel now, staring up at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to me? It is because of one of them isn't it?" She asked again, her voice becoming calmer.

Angel stared into her crimson eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"I knew it was because of one of them." She let out a sigh and turned away from the black fox. "Which one of them?" Frost asked as she turned around and sat back on the sofa.

Angel stayed with his back against the wall. "What do you plan on doing to her?" He asked, still a little edgy.

Frost laughed at him. "You're scared of me aren't you?" He smiled sheepishly. "I know why you are... I mean considering how many times Robey has interrupted us and I would chase after him and almost kill him every time. But I couldn't do that to you. All I want for you... Is happiness. Okay? And yes, we can be friends."

"Okay." Angel said relaxing a little. "You're a great... Friend." He walked over and sat down next to the white fox. "We have had quite a few good times together."

"Yes! Like when we found that black chaos emerald. I never dreamt I would see one let alone hold one!" Frost rambled.

"That reminds me... Tomorrow can we go on an adventure together?" Frost smiled and nodded. "You see I kinda caused some trouble back in Wales and it was all because of..." Angel pulled out the black chaos emerald. As Frost saw the shimmering emerald her mouth dropped open. "I know it never caused any problems for us, but Sapphire held it and some how 'the darkness' got inside her. We managed to stop her, only one of my friends... They had to shoot her."

"Oh wow!" Is she okay? Wait... Does your friend wear gloves?" Frost asked, her facial expression changing from concern to confusion.

"Er... Well yeah she is slowly recovering." Angel answered. "And no, she doesn't wear any gloves. Why do you ask?"

"That's why it didn't affect us!" Frost concluded now smiling. "We have never actually touched the emerald without our glove on! Oh, and I am glad Sapphire is doing okay too."

Angel laughed. "Well that explains everything. But anyway, will you help me hide it away? Seeing as we can't destroy it that is." Angel said as he stood up once more. Frost nodded. "I think I should go and visit my parents. I haven't seen them in quite a while now."

"Oh yes! I forgot you lived alone now." Frost smiled sweetly and started to lead Angel towards the front door.

"Well actually, I tend to sleep over Milley's house a lot." Angel confessed. "We normally all hang out anyways, we're always together."

Frost opened the door for Angel. "I'm glad you're having fun over there. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I promise I will visit from time to time. See you tomorrow then." he said as he waved behind him to say bye to Frost.

Frost smiled waving back at him. "Milley huh?" She whispered to herself. "She must be the girl."


	4. Family

Angel knocked on the wooden door and waited for his parents to answer. For some reason he was anxious, he believed it was because he hadn't seen his parents in a very long time. He realised then that he had forgotten how to act around adults now that he had so many months with loads of teenagers.

The door creaked open slightly. Angel looked through the crack and saw a black and white fox staring back at him with her green eyes. "Angel?" The fox sounded surprised as she opened the door so she could see him properly.

Sylvie was revealed at once. She was wearing her bright pink pyjamas that consisted of a long sleeved top and long trousers. Her hair was very messy so it looked like she had only just got up. "Hey Sylvie. Did I wake you up?"

"Well yeah, a little bit. I was having a nap." She said rubbing her left eye. She then smiled and wrapped both her arms around his neck. "I have missed you. Although," she pushed away from her brother. "our parents have gone on holiday for the week... You really should call first."

"Heh. I know, but it was kinda a snap decision. Something happened that made me realise my feelings." He smiled shyly. "So I figured I should drop in and say hi. Plus I need somewhere to stay."

"You broke up with Frost didn't you? I knew you were upset about something." Sylvie invited him into the house. He wandered in taking his shoes off and putting his bag next to the shoe rack. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she closed the front door. He nodded and walked into the kitchen where he found a can of coke. "Make yourself at home why don't you?" She laughed following him.

He smiled as he opened the can and put it to his lips. As he pulled the cold can away again he whispered; "What do you want to know about then?"

"Start from the beginning?" Sylvie asked politely.

"Okay." Angel sat down at the dinner table."Basically a girl I know died yesterday."

"Oh my God!" Sylvie gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "How are you handling this so well?!"

"Wait Sylvie." Angel interrupted. "My other friend was able to bring her back. It's complicated. Anyways, that one moment, when I thought she was gone... I didn't know what to do. I didn't think life was worth it anymore. I thought I may as well be gone too. I will never forget that moment of realisation. When I realised I no longer liked Frost, when Sa-" 'I can't tell Sylvie her name yet.' "Milley came back to life I felt so happy. But I knew I had to tell Frost- even if she tried to kill me."

Sylvie laughed. "So that's the whole reason you are here." Angel nodded. "I am kinda glad you broke up with Frost, I think Robey had gone through a lot because of her." Angel chuckled at this truth. "I kinda miss Robey, he has been on this mission for a while now. I know he's fine but I can't help but worry."

"You know Robey. He will come back clumsy as ever." Angel smiled. "As if nothing happened. Could I stay the night? I have to get rid of this black emerald, and Frost is planning to help me, but I have to do it tomorrow. I am too tired and stressed to deal with it today."

"That's fine." Sylvie smiled. "You can use your old bedroom."

"Thanks." Angel wandered up the stairs waving to Sylvie. "I will get some rest now then." He called. He walked into his old room and collapsed on the bed, without taking off the covers. 'I will be back soon guys. Trust me.' He thought as his eyelids slowly drooped over his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Angel." Angel's ears twitched as he heard his name. He then turned over pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Frost put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Angel!" She repeated slightly agitated. She gripped a hold of the blanket that Angel had snuggled into with both her hands and ripped it off him. "Wake up already!" She shouted at him as he winced away from the cold.

"Go away Milley! I am cold and tired." He said reaching out for the blanket. Angel turned around with half open eyes to see Frost staring back at him. "AHH!" He screamed as he jumped away from her and fell in a heap on the floor. "Ow... Hi Frost, I forgot where I was then." He explained as he sat up using one hand to push himself up and balance in that position. His other hand covered the bump on his head. He glanced at the black digital clock that lay on his bedside table. The red digits were flashing '6:00am'.

"Why the HELL am I up so early?" Angel complained as he snatched up his hood and dragged it over his head his ears flicked up again once again when his hood was around his neck. He then jumped up using his tails to give him a boost. "Ready!"

"Good!" Frost smiled. "Well we had better get moving before anyone else wakes up! We don't want to get caught with this emerald." Frost then noticed a movement a movement behind Angel's legs. "Oh my God! What's that?!" Frost shouted pointing behind him.

"What? What!" Angel said frantically as he span around searching.

As Frost watched Angel spin around she saw the two things follow his lead. As her eyes focussed she realised at once what they were. Tails. "Angel... Have you always had two tails?"

"What? No!" He said looking at where he used to have a single tail. He looked in shock at the extra tail as it swayed back and forth.


	5. Emerald Adventure

"Sylvie!" Angel screeched. "Why the hell do I have an extra tail!?" He shouted bursting into her room with Frost following behind.

"What?" Sylvie snapped. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why I have TWO tails!" Angel yelled at her grabbing both his tails and showing then to his sister.

"Oh no." Sylvie mumbled merely glancing at his tails. She then collapsed back on to her pillows and folded one over her head.

"What do you mean 'Oh no.'?" Angel mimicked. He was obviously freaking out now. "Explain now Sylvie. You know something I don't!"

"Fine, fine." Sylvie sat up letting the pillow fall off her face onto her lap. "How do I say this?" She pondered, facing downward with her eyes closed. "Okay." She looked up at him again. "We kinda don't have the same dad."

"What." Angel said dropping both of his tails. "Dad isn't... My dad?"

"Technically... No." Sylvie admitted. "Your real dad is actually a kitsune... With two tails that is... So that kinda explains the extra tail." Sylvie pointed to it.

"Mum had an affair!? How could you not have told me this? Why didn't mum or dad tell me? I should have the right to know my parents!" Angel rambled.

"Yes I know. I agree with you. But I promised dad I wouldn't say." She confessed. "And you know promises are not meant to be broken."

"B-but....I am half Kitsune!? H-how? Actually no... I don't want that answer." Angel decided, holding his hands to his head. "Right... Right. I-er-can I fly? No... How did I not have this tail before?" He held out his fluffy black and white tail.

"Well... You remember watching Dragon Ball Z with me all the time?" Angel nodded. "Yeah well... At one point Piccolo pulls out Gohan's tail." Sylvie continued. Angel nodded again. "Do you seriously not see where I am going with this?"

"Wait, are you trying to tell him that his dad ripped off his other tail just to keep the affair secret from him?" Frost concluded.

"Yes." Sylvie answered.

"Wow... That must have hurt." Angel whispered to himself.

"Well only you and dad were there, so I don't know if it hurt." Sylvie confessed. She looked at his other tail. "It would be so cool if you could fly." She thought out loud.

Angel looked back at his twin tails. "I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." He swished his tails back and forth. "Now, how did Sapphire do it?" He asked. He span his tails round and felt a little lighter. "Wow, easier than I-" Suddenly his tails got tangled together. "Ow, ow. Okay that hurts." He stopped spinning his tails and tried twisting them around the other way. He couldn't seem to get them back to normal. The more he moved them the more tangled they got.

"Angel stop." Frost demanded kneeling down behind him. She grabbed both of his soft tails and slowly unwrapped them from each other. "There you go." She whispered.

Angel was slightly red. "Thanks... Okay we should get rid of that chaos emerald." The black fox decided. "I really have to head back home to check on Sapphire and Mille. I promised Marina I would be back soon."

"Seriously how many girls do you hang out with?" Sylvie joked. Angel laughed nervously, very conscious that Frost was next to him. Although, Frost just ignored the comment.

"Okay, lets go Angel! We haven't had a day together in ages." Frost said happily as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the door. "This will be fun!"

* * *

Angel pulled Frost over the edge of the huge drop. "Y'know it would be easier if I learnt how to fly. I should ask Sapphire to teach me at least."

Frost smiled. "That's true. Next time you come back here for an adventure, make sure you can fly!" She pushed herself up. "Right, it's this way." She told him pointing.

"Okay." Angel said and followed her. After a long walk they came across a small cave. Frost walked in without pausing. "Frost, are you sure it's safe?" Angel asked, reaching out to her.

"Don't tell me Wales has made you a coward." Frost laughed. She pulled him into the cave. It was very dark so Angel reached into his pocket and took out a small torch. He pointed it all around the cave. The walls glistened as the torch light hit them.

"Crystals." Angel whispered. Frost smiled back at him and nodded. "You knew?"

"Well yes, of course." Frost smiled at him sweetly. "That's why I chose this place to hide the black chaos emerald. People would get so distracted by the crystals they won't go to the very back of the cave where the crystals end."

"Wait, you came here by yourself? You shouldn't have done that! You know I always want you to be safe. Don't be doing stupid things just because I no longer live here to protect you." Angel covered his mouth when he realised what he had said. She was going to kill him.

Frost's expression changed quickly. She looked almost angry but she was holding an evil smile. Strait away she span Angel round and pushed him into one of the walls and twisted his arm behind his back. "I need protection huh?"

Angell looked at her over his shoulder. He knew she was being gentle because he wasn't face first into the wall. The white fox now had a pleasant smile on her face. "Sorry... I was thinking of- I mean the girls back in Wales aren't as tough as you." He chuckled at the thought of what Milley would have done if she had heard him say that. She would NOT have been easy on him.

Frost dropped him. "Come on, lets hurry up. And if anyone needs protection... It should be you." She smiled and started to walk on.

Angel stood upright and ran after her. "I don't need protection from anything." He laughed. Frost looked at him and could see that he was clearly much happier where he was in life now. Much happier than when he lived in England.

They walked in silence for a while.

Frost looked up. "Here is a good place to hide it." She pointed towards a small rectangular gap that was buried into the wall. "I don't know why this gap is here... But there is even a small stand to place the emerald in."

Angel smiled. "Heh... I guess this is almost too perfect." Angel held the emerald in both his hands and gently placed it on the stand. Suddenly the emerald started to glow. Angel leapt away from it.

"What's happening?" Frost asked also stepping back from the emerald.

"Lets get out of here." Angel said and grabbed her hand as he started running back through the cave. The glow followed them. It was too fast. The glow over took them. They stopped. The crystals glistened. Suddenly the glow turned white. The could no longer see each other. "Frost!" Angel called. He was forced to close his eyes as the glow was too bright. 'Angel!' He could hear her calling.

The light was gone. Angel opened his ocean blue eyes. He was in front of Milley's mansion. The sky was pitch black. It was the middle of the night. "Chaos control."


	6. Sapphire1

**This chapter is set at the same time as the next one.**

**********

"How did you just do that?" Angel Heard behind him. Angel span around to see a young boy with shoulder length black hair and deep violet eyes. As Angel observed this person closely he realised that perhaps this boy was a girl seeing as she had a very female figure. She wore a tight black three quarter length skinny jeans that loosened and flared at the end. Her boots were long black hooker heals that was covered by the jeans; they were shiny and had buckles exploring. Her top was made of two parts. The first was a lose stark white, off the shoulder top that had a plunging neckline. The only thing that kept the top secure was a tight red corset. This was lined in a gold string that showed off his thin waist and slim hips. "Hello? Earth to black fox."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I don't actually know... Frost!" Angel looked around desperately. "No, where is she?"

"Where is who? Who are you anyway?" The person asked.

"I'm Angel... I've got to ring Frost though, I've got to know if she's okay. I will use Milley's phone!" Angel decided. He turned around and hammered his fist against the door. "I hope she's okay..." He mumbled to himself.

Marina suddenly opened the door. "Angel! Welcome back." She paused for a second and could see the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Frost." He said walking around her and making his way towards the shelf where the phone lie. "I am not sure what happened, but some how the dark chaos emerald started glowing. The there was this bright light and... Well I turned up here." He explained as he started to dial Frost's mobile number which he now had memorized from dialing it so many times. It started to ring. "Please, please pick up."

Marina was watching Angel worriedly. She started to close the door behind her when suddenly it got jammed. Marina turned around, confused. She guided her green eyes down to the floor, where the edge of the door was, to see a black boot stopping the door from closing. Marina slowly opened the door again to reveal the young 'woman' (as she thought). "Oh sorry. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Milley. She hasn't been replying to my texts at all for the last five days, I want to know if she's okay." Marina started to look awkward. "Oh, I am Sasha by the way." Sasha said misinterpreting why Marina looked so uncomfortable.

"Hey Sasha, I'm Marina. I'm afraid Milley won't be-" Marina was interrupted by Angel shouting down the phone.

"Frost! I am so glad you're okay! What happened? Where are you?" He rambled. Marina smiled towards Angel knowing that his friend was okay. She then closed the door behind Sasha and signaled to her to follow.

"So..." Marina started while walking up the stairs . "How do you know Milley?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Sasha announced.

"Boy-!?" She cut herself off before she could say anything more. "Oh right, how long have you been with Milley now then?"

"Quite a while now, we have always had an on off relationship though." Sasha told her. "What is wrong with Milley then?"

"Oh she will be fine, I know she will." Marina comforted him. "She is just... Tired. So basically she isn't able to do anything for herself at the moment."

"Oh, who died this time?" Sasha asked as if this was a normal thing.

"One of our friends... You will see her now." Marina walked into the huge room.

The two girls were laying on the sofas. Milley's sofa was facing the door. So as soon as she spotted Sasha Marina was able to se her mouth 'oh no.' "Milley! Oh I have been so worried about you!" Sasha said running over to her with Marina following behind. "How are you feeling? You really shouldn't bring people back this much you know, it always wears you out." Marina smiled at the two of them. She knew that she shouldn't be interrupting the two of them.

She turned around so that she was now facing a blue fox on the other sofa. Suddenly the fox's fur turned jet black. "Sapphire?" Marina ran over to the fox and started to shake her, trying to wake her up. Her fur turned back to blue then back to black, it did this repeatedly. Sapphire's expression was distressed. "Angel!" Marina shouted. "Angel I need your help!" Soon enough she heard someone clambering up the stairs.

"Marina? What's wrong?" Milley asked.

"I don't know she is just-" Marina was cut off by Sapphire.

"NO!" She was screaming in her sleep. Marina could see tears starting to form in her closed eyes.

Angel burst into the room. "What? What? What is it?" He asked frantically. He looked at Sapphire and could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's happened?" He knelt next to Sapphire and started to shake her. "Sapphire. Wake up!"

She started to mumble the words. "Angel? where are you Milley? Angel..." Immediately after this she shouted "I will not let you hurt my friends Twilight!"

"Oh no... Twilight?" Milley whispered in her weak voice. "That doesn't mean..." She didn't need to finish her sentence. The room knew what she feared. What they all feared.

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" Angel was calling to her as he shook her. Sapphire opened her emerald eyes. He felt so relieved. "Are you okay?" He asked. Marina moved closer to the two of them, to show she was here for her too.

"The darkness is returning." Sapphire whispered holding Angel's gaze until She closed her eyes and collapsed.


	7. Sapphire2

**This chapter is set at the same time as the next one.**

**********

Sapphire ran over to Angel as fast as she could. The dark shadow was speedily chasing her. "Angel!" She screamed. Angel was unable to hear her over his music. Sapphire was almost in tears rushing over to him, she looked over her shoulder to see that the sinister shadow was merely centimetres away from her blue tails. She gasped and started to rotate them around. Slowly, as she was running, she could feel the friction of her feet against the wet soil getting lighter as she started to ascend.

She had now gained speed and was much further away from the darkness. She smiled at this and twisted her head round once more. Angel was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Sapphire froze in a moment of panic, forgetting to carry on rotating her tails. She fell on to the ground. "Ow." She whispered as she pushed herself on to her hands and knees.

Sapphire looked around frantically, trying to find her boyfriend. "Angel? Where are you!?" She felt tears building up inside her.

Suddenly she felt a burning on the top of one of her tails. Sapphire screamed in pain. She turned around to see what was causing it and saw that the darkness had caught her right tail. "No!" She shouted, trying to pull her tail away. The darkness was still moving forward and was slowly engulfing more of her tail.

"Hello there, Sapphire." She heard someone whisper behind her. While frantically pulling at her tail, she looked towards the speaker. It was Milley. She looked different though. A red aura was glowing around her. Her eyes were still brown but her pupils were simply slits of black and her hair was royal purple rather than the usual violet. Even her clothes had changed- her usual headband had vanished and her top was all black with silver vines for sleeves running down her arms.

"No Milley. Please don't" Sapphire begged. Her voice was squeaky which showed how scared she was. She was trapped in between Milley and the darkness, her two greatest fears. Milley reached out towards Sapphire's neck. Sapphire tried to push her away but she failed and felt Milley's fingers wrap around her neck. Slowly she lifted Sapphire off the ground and held her as high as she could.

Sapphire's breathing was slowly being cut off. "M-Milley..." She whispered in what she thought was her last intake of breath. Suddenly a pain surrounded Sapphire's body. She screamed loudly in pain. Milley joined in her scream and dropped Sapphire, she pulled her hand out of the contaminated shadow as quickly as she could. Sapphire was floating in midair, her arms were pulled a part in the dark and her eyes were slammed shut in the pain.

Sapphire breathed in suddenly in the middle of her scream. She felt the shadows force themselves into her throat. She could feel the burning. "No!" She yelled and pulled her outstretched hands to her neck. Sapphire opened her eyes to see the darkness flowing into her mouth.

Milley was staring at the blue fox through the shadows, she watched as the fox's fur flashed from blue to black. Suddenly every part of her that used to be royal blue was now black, and her muzzle and the tips of her tails were now white. "Sapphire?" Milley questioned as the red aura disappeared and her whole body was back to normal.

Sapphire was in great pain. She could barely move now. "M-Milley, save me!" Sapphire called out. Suddenly her eyes were much wider, they were crimson red and her clothes were now much more revealing. She was no longer Sapphire.

The dark shadow faded and revealed a black and white fox that had the most awful expression on her face. She smiled evilly. Sapphire could still feel herself in her body, although she felt as if someone else was in control. She could feel a sense of hatred running through her.

The fox stood on the ground. "The new and improved... Sapphire. Now named, Twilight." She said looking at the back of her right hand. She looked through her fingers and saw a young girl kneeling in front of her with purple hair. "Not to worry Milley, you won't live long enough to see the world turn to ash." She clenched her fist. "Good-bye." Twilight breathed. She thrust her hand out towards the young girl.

A red light shot strait into Milley's heart. She screamed. "What are you doing?!" Her red aura flashed around her. Her hair fell over her faced and was dragged back again repeatedly. Eventually she evolved back into her untrue form. Suddenly her aura purple, slowly it was sucking the life out of her. "Please stop." She begged as the aura went from purple to black.

"You will be dead for good soon." Twilight informed her. "And you will no longer be able to come back to life." The light shooting out of her black hand stopped and she allowed her arm to drop to her side.

Milley coiled over in pain, her eyes were slammed shut. "S-Sapphire..." Milley whispered. "P-please don't.... do... this." She was begging.

Twilight smiled at her pain. "Beg for mercy all you want... Sapphire can no longer help you now."

Milley's body relaxed, she was no longer breathing. She was never to wake again.

Sapphire was crying out in pain inside of Twilight. Even though she was not in control of her body, she was still able to gain contact through her eyes. She could see Milley's body laying there. Twilight chuckled to herself at the death she had already caused with such little effort.

Twilight blinked once. Sapphire was able to see that Milley was no longer there. In her place lay a black and white fox. He was wearing a red hood. 'Angel.' She thought. 'No! Where's Milley? Is she okay? How is Angel dead?'

Twilight suddenly felt a power inside her. It was taking over. Her eyes slammed shut as she screamed, her arms outstretched. Her fur flashed blue repeatedly until all signs of black were gone. "I will not let you hurt my friends Twilight!" Sapphire yelled. Twilight was banished from Sapphire's body. Her spirit evaporated into the air. She was free.

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" Angel was calling to her as he shook her. Sapphire opened her emerald eyes. It was all a dream. "Are you okay?" He asked. Marina was hovering next to Angel.

"The darkness is returning." She whispered holding Angel's gaze until She closed her eyes and collapsed.


	8. Planning

"The darkness is returning?" Milley repeated.

"Apparently so." Marina answered. "I don't understand... How does she know? How can we be sure this isn't just a nightmare."

"Twilight must still have some sort of connection with Sapphire. I mean after all, they were in the same body at one point." Angel was attempting to explain. "Plus, when Frost and I hid the chaos emerald chaos control happened. I was sent back here and Frost was sent back home... So how can we be sure that the chaos emerald wasn't sent 'home' too? Back to Angel Island?"

An eerie silence fell over the group, although soon enough it was interrupted by Sasha; "Is this 'Darkness' or 'Twilight' what killed the fox?" He felt a little out of the loop.

"Yeah Sasha, jeez keep up." Milley informed him sarcastically. "What if someone different finds the chaos emerald? Twilight would be able to get inside of them wouldn't she?"

"That's the problem." Marina whispered. "And if that does happen... We won't be able to know who she is. I think that when she was in Sapphire's body, she never actually changed her shape, just her appearance. So if she got inside a... Hedgehog, for example, she would stay as a hedgehog. If the hedgehog was red with blue eyes and red spines of course, would he suddenly have a black body with purple spines and red eyes?"

The group nodded. "We have to be prepared this time." Angel said. He was still holding Sapphire up in his arms and was staring at her intently. "We can't let anyone get hurt by this again." Angel looked up and around the room to look at everyone staring back at him. "We need to train."

"I can train Marina and if I have to... Sasha as well." Milley whispered. "I know their strengths best." She eyed Marina carefully. Marina nodded at her to show she understood.

"Hmm, well I need to learn how to fly, so I think Sapphire should train me, considering we would fly in the same way." Angel enlightened them.

"You can't fly though you only have one-" Milley started to say, but as she looked to where his original single tail was, she saw that it had doubled. "Two... Two tails..." Marina twisted around to see that Milley was telling the truth. "Have you always had two tails?"

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated, basically my dad was a kitsune with one tail, unlike Sapphire and Miles. You know, it's easier to say my mum had an affair with a kitsune with two tails." Angel frowned a little but turned back to see Sapphire's eyes were now open.

"Your mum had an affair?" Sapphire questioned sitting up. "Hey I have my energy back!" Sapphire celebrated briefly. She jumped up and twisted around to show off. She then finally noticed that everyone still seemed a bit down. "You're worrying about the Darkness aren't you?" Sapphire asked. "You don't have to worry, nothing will happen until September... It's only July now. We have a couple of months to prepare for Twilight and all. That gives us about 55 days until the 21st."

"How do you know it isn't until September the 21st?" Milley asked.

"Well in that stupid dream I had, it was autumn. And autumn isn't until the 21st of September." Sapphire tried to explain. "I realise we need to start training, especially me because I am quite weak... But we should at least get some rest before we begin and when I say rest I mean talking through plans."

"Okay, are you sure that your dream will be right though?" Sasha asked unsure. "I don't want anything to happen to my Milley."

"I am pretty sure I want her dream to be completely wrong." Milley contradicted him. "That way no training and I could just lay here doing nothing."

Sapphire ignored Milley's comment and just concentrated on answering Sasha's question. "Don't worry Sasha, Milley is strong, she can take care of herself." Although the way Sapphire said this sounded confident, Angel could see by the look in her eyes and by the sentence she had used that she wasn't promising anything. Sapphire noticed Angel looking at her worriedly and faced him. "Not to worry Angel." She said smiling happily like she always does. "We can face her!" Sapphire held her hand in front of her face and clenched it into a fist. "We just need to train to the best of our abilities and work as a team!"

"You are too energetic for this." Milley informed Sapphire watching her reaction to this nightmare and comparing it to everyone else's. "I think we should get started on the training."

"But we have ages to go until Twilight finally strikes." Sasha said, he was obviously trying to make sure that Milley got enough rest.

Milley groaned. "Sasha maybe you don't understand just how powerful Twilight really is-" Milley was interrupted by her own yawn but she was determined to carry on. "She can control you completely... Last time she led Sapphire to death, it was luck that made us win... We may not... Be so lucky... Again." Milley's eyelids slowly drooped over her eyes she still needed to conserve her energy no matter how stubborn she could be.

"Is she really that powerful?" Sasha asked them as he watched Milley sleep. Sapphire's facial expression showed him that she was. He sighed. "Do the training. I am staying with Milley, as she said she knows my strengths best."

"Well don't forget I have to stay with her too." Marina added. "I can then look after her as well."

Sapphire nodded. "Angel, I know you need to know how to fly but I need to learn how to fight... You used to go to combat classes right? Could you help me learn the different skills you did?"

"Sure thing." Angel smiled at the thought he would get to spend some time with Sapphire alone but then something crossed his mind. "Where would be the best place for us to train? I haven't got any equipment to help you, I only have me."

"I know the perfect place. I used to go there when I was little although my mum stopped me because she said it was too dangerous." Sapphire rolled her eyes. "But it has loads of space and I am sure you will find something that can help you to train me while we are there."


End file.
